The Twofaced Key
by kamikayze
Summary: Erebus, son of Gaia, is planning to create a whole new world which he controls. To kick-start his plans, he needs to obtain his half-sister and demigod, Aria. Gaia has been trying to prevent him from taking her. Full summary inside! R&R please! ABANDONED
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey, its moi again. I've decided to do one of those "new demigod with new prophecy" stories but I want your opinion as to whether you want me to continue this or not. Hence…R&R!

Full Summary: Erebus, son of Gaia, is planning to create a whole new world which he controls. To kick-start his plans, he needs to obtain his half-sister and demigod, Aria. Gaia has been trying to prevent him from taking her. In her desperation, Gaia stole a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides and eats it. Now, without her mother, Aria must prevent her half-brother from the possiblity of destroying light forever. Or she could just succumb to her desires and assist Erebus as second-in-command. She shall be either the key to the greatest good, or the key to the darkest evil.

Disclaimer: I don't live in America so I'm not Rick Riordan.

* * *

"My child, the key to the greatest good, the key to the darkest evil, it is all up to you, I want you to choose the future."

The motionless trees stood as if frozen in time, reaching up to their ultimate goal, the shining crown above. On a night like this, the Hesperides were peaceful and calm, sleeping quietly. However the night did not last long, as a figure was slowly approaching the horizon.

Gaia ran. She could not remember a time when she wasn't running. Gaia had run for over a millennia until she had forgotten why. But this time it was different, this time she knew the reason. Looking down at her swelling belly, she whispered, "For you."

A flowing mass of darkness, darker than the shadows itself, drew closer towards the trees, admiring the abundance of ripe apples draped around them. Slowly, it reached with a swirl of shadows towards the golden fruits. Ladon snapped at the smoky tendril, causing the creature to let out a hiss of disappointment. The trees seemed to darken at the thing's voice.

"Nothing can touch the Garden of the Hesperides easily, no matter how powerful," an alluring voice spoke from the starry night, and a golden form appeared before the black mass.

"You," hissed the mass, converting into a dark crow and shying away from the light.

The goddess that stood before it was perfect in almost every way, her skin almost glowing and her eyes lit up the world with warmth. Her only imperfection was her swelling belly.

"What have you come for, Erebus, my son?" questioned the goddess, in her enchanting voice, "You cannot touch these trees of the Hesperides, and so leave this garden of peace."

"The golden apples of the Hesperides, the source of life, and immortality, an ultimate goal of evil," rasped the crow circling the trees, adding, "but not mine."

Taken aback, the goddess began returning to the earth, but holding out its wing, the black crow somehow grasped the goddess by the neck without disintegrating into ashes by her presence.

"I don't need petty things like immortality, when I shall be the god of my own world." declared the crow as it tightened its grip.

A torrent of fury rushed forth from the goddess's body and the crow, finally feeling the effects of touching a goddess's true form, dropped and released the goddess.

Her strength draining from her, because of the sudden fury and her existence on earth as a true goddess, she changed into her human form and ran.

Aware of her motive, the crow began to chase after her, calling, "Your child shall be mine and it will create my world! Though you are mother of the Earth you cannot run forever in that form, Gaia!"

Knowing that the crow spoke the truth, Gaia thought of her decreasing strength and the only thing that could save her, the fruit from the garden of the Hesperides. The golden apples borne from the trees were the first beings on Earth; it was the source of life, the source of immortality. But interrupting her thoughts of salvation was the crow flying behind her. _I might not be able to run forever_, she thought, _but I can run across my world_. Looking down at her swelling belly, she whispered, "For you."

The motionless trees stood as if frozen in time, reaching up to their ultimate goal, the shining crown above. On a night like this, the Hesperides were peaceful and calm, sleeping quietly. However the rare tranquil night did not last long, as a figure was slowly approaching the horizon.

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )


	2. Words are mightier than a Goddess

A/N: Hello! Welcome to my fan fiction on Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Please rate and review, but no flames please! This would probably be updated weekly. In Aria's point of view

* * *

Meet me. Aria No Last Name. Everyone here at the Henrietta orphanage has no last name, because we don't know who our parents are. I'm what you can call a "regular" in this place. A total of fifteen attempted adoptions in a single month, but there were more since I couldn't be bothered to continue counting. But I guess you couldn't blame the hopeful couples. I mean, you come along, hoping to adopt a perfectly nice and ordinary obedient child, and you end up with a girl called Aria, with ADHD and dyslexia. I'm as good as they could be over here.

Over here, complete chaos reigns. Peanut butter and crayon drawings are smeared in the dining room, and airplanes are flying around. I think Ms. Atta (that's our caretaker here) decided that the guys were too irresponsible to own toy ones. The guys over here are either gloomy and quiet, or psycho and raring to play pranks. The girls are exactly better either. They are like gossiping about that latest fad, or sticking up posters of their stars everywhere. I swear I feel like I am being followed by pictures.

So you know how I feel now? I usually find myself being driven nuts in there, so I usually stay outside in the garden or up that gazillion-year old tree. The place calms me down so much more. I was living this -ahem- ordinary life until _they _came along. And I thought this was torture.

I was reading my large-print copy of the English book be had to read in school (oh gods, you wouldn't believe how heavy it was because of the extra pages. That's a downside to this stupid dyslexia) when I ran into this man holding a hot cup of coffee in a wheelchair. Well scratch that. I did not run into him, I _crashed_ into him. And being the unluckiest person I am, my book somehow broke the wheelchairs motor. Oops. Not to mention that the book was also torn and stained with the old man's coffee and it was a school book. The teachers are so going to slaughter me.

I quickly attempted to wipe the stains off, and offering a quick apology, I walked away. But when the man asked me, 'Excuse me, but can you take me to the Henrietta orphanage?'

Of course I whipped around and nearly took his head off with my hair. No one, and I mean no one, would want business in an unknown town of New York, and certainly not with the orphanage. But I took him there anyways to make up for my clumsiness beforehand.

On the way, he would mutter words but with my short-attention span, I only caught things like 'smell…Olympian…how' and so on. I figured that he was simply talking about the coffee stain I got on his tweed jacket and about that book on ancient Greece he was holding (how I knew it was a history book? I can still look at pictures despite my disability).

As me and Mr. Brunner (as he was apparently called) approached the orphanage, I could see Ms. Atta tapping her foot impatiently at the gate. Uh-oh. I glanced down at my battered watch and realized that I was over ten minutes late to tea-time, not that I really thought "tea-time" was good. It was just a time when the kids all gathered together and ate biscuits and milk together.

Still even so, Ms. Atta was strict on tardiness. She wore a crisp clean shirt and her brown hair was tied up into a bun, without a single wisp floating out. How she keeps it in, I have no idea. Mr. Brunner explained our situation and Ms. Atta nodded and smiled. But it didn't reach her eyes. She was giving that deluxe "slaughter time" glare at me and I knew I would be in for it later, after Mr. Brunner had left.

Ms. Atta shut me into my room with a bunch of giggling girls (I don't even have the nerve to call them roommates) and I waited for the punishment in which she would no doubt be thinking of while she was talking to Mr. Brunner.

I heard the dinner bell ring and all the girls in the room except for me flounced off. Once they were all gone, Mr. Brunner and Ms. Atta came in with a couple of sheets of paper in their hands. The words were floating off the stupid page again, but I soon realized that the title was "Adoption Form".

Wait a sec, me? This middle-aged man in a wheelchair was going to adopt me? Then I realized that they were talking to me.

'Aria, I will be adopting you and taking you to my, well you can call it me and my colleague's ranch. It is a camp for people like you and I hope you will like it,' Mr. Brunner said.

I was what some people would call flabbergasted. There were others who were dyslexic and also ADHD too? Fantastic! One, I would meet people like me, and two, I can escape Ms. Atta's punishment for being late today. Two birds with one stone!

'May Aria be given some time to pack? She may also want to say goodbye to her friends and live here for one last night,' Ms. Atta gave a sugar-coated smile at Mr. Brunner. Okay, maybe I won't escape Ms. Atta.

Mr. Brunner nodded and wheeled himself out. Ms. Atta shut the door and glared at me. I was in for it now.

'Honey, you have been giving me trouble.' Ms. Atta smiled again, only this time it wasn't sugar-coated.

'Sorry Ms. Atta.' I mumbled.

'So are you sorry?'

'Yes. I'm sorry.'

'Good. Now give me my apple back.'

Huh? What apple? As far as I know, I never even touched any kind of apple at all, except for her Mac laptop. Maybe that's it.

'Um, unless you mean that I touched your Mac laptop, I don't know what you're talking about.' I said.

'Stupid mortal, give me back my apple!' Ms. Atta growled and she seemed to be glowing. Whoa, scary. I screamed. My ADHD kicked in, and I threw my dictionary (which I didn't even realise I was still holding) at her. Despite being a blunt book, remember how I broke that wheelchair's motor? Well, I figured it might make her stop that weird light show she was giving me, because it was making my eyes sting.

Anyways, the dictionary hit her straight in the stomach, and she stopped glowing. The momentum carried her and the book to the other side of the room and she slammed into the wall. The tapestry tumbled down on top of her. She stood up with dust in her hair and hissed, 'You and your mother will pay for this.' Then I blinked and she disappeared.

Mr. Brunner burst into the room a few seconds later. Oh crap. I quickly used myself to block off the huge rip that the wallpaper had left, but he saw it anyway. His eyes widened in surprise, but said nothing. He simply grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

The cool afternoon had turned freezing. But the Mr. Brunner continued wheeling his wheelchair and stopped in a side alley.

'Aria, you are in danger,' well duh. After Ms. Atta glowed and made that threat, it was obvious. 'Do not be shocked, but you must follow me,'

Then the wheelchair somehow unfolded and Mr. Brunner rose from it. I nearly fainted when I saw that he had horse legs. I was thrown onto his back, and we galloped off.

* * *

Update: This will be abandoned because of a lack of reviews. I'm sorry. If you want to pick it up, then comment and tell me. I can give details then.


End file.
